gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trashmaster
The Trashmaster is a recurring garbage truck. It succeeds the Garbage Truck from Grand Theft Auto 2, and reoccurs throughout the series, excluding Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Jobuilt in the HD Universe. Design Throughout the games, its appearance has remained mostly the same, with the exception of the front cab, which switches around from flat cab-over design to a conventional cab in-between the games. 3D Universe The Trashmaster has remained mostly the same in design throughout the 3D Universe games, with two different cab designs in the era. It has generally kept a cab-over-engine design with three axles and a large rear-loading container. *In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Trashmaster resembles a Mack MR, but has squared headlights placed above the grille and a small windshield. *In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories it has a cab similar to the Yankee, but the grille is slightly altered. The GTA San Andreas's version also has different headlights, added turning signals and bears Sanitary Andreas logos. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV rendition is the most realistic yet, with LSD workers hanging on the back, as well as various other details. It closely resembles a DSNY (Department of Sanitation New York) Mack LE Refuse Collection Truck, but the front is slightly altered. The front headlights and windshield design come from the Peterbilt Cab-Over Refuse Trucks. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Trashmaster is slightly changed in the headlights and generally in the front fascia and also in the colors: the truck, in fact, has a new completely gray paintjob and has adverts on both sides. This time loses the mounted front defense. A poster on the left (driver's) side of the truck reads "Little Pricks" and a poster on the right (passenger's) side reads "Butt Lovers". The rear features altered lights, and the side ladders on the refuse dump of the truck are removed. Side fuel tanks have now also been added to the vehicle, attached to the main chassis. The front tow-hitch device is also removed and a new lined-grille is installed, being shorter and having fewer elements. In game, the vehicle features the City of Los Santos logo on the front doors. Despite the fact that the vehicle has no badging, police radio chatter reveals that the manufacturer is Jobuilt. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Trashmaster has a slow but powerful engine, and when at its top speed, is a threat to other motorists on the road. However, durability is slightly worse than expected for a truck of its size, but deformation/body damage is mostly unnoticeable. The truck has a high chance of rolling over when cornering at high speed. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Returning in the HD Universe, the Trashmaster comes much slower and harder to handle. The truck is powered by a large diesel engine, with a RWD layout, and a 6-speed gearbox. The truck is very slow at accelerating, due to the large and heavy rear, and the unequal weight distribution. The Trashmaster is also hard to turn quickly, due to the very differently sized rear, which can cause mistakes when reversing down allies and attempting to turn around. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Trashmaster is no longer heavily dragged by its weight, and is now more secure and stiffer in suspension. Cornering is much of an improvement, but oversteer is still present. Acceleration is more responsive, as are the throttle and brakes. The engine sound remains the same. Its gearbox is reduced to a 5 speed gearbox and weight is increased by 2500 kg. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = Trashmaster-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery garbageTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Garbage Truck", an earlier iteration of the Trashmaster in GTA III prior to the game's release. TrashTruck-GTA5.png|Michael stealing a Trashmaster during the mission Trash Truck. Trashmaster-Front-GTAV.png|Trashmaster in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Trashmaster-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Trashmaster on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *An alternate version of the Trashmaster appears in the Heists Update, in the heist setup mission Series A - Trash Truck. This version only differs by having a very rusty rear, most notably at the bottom. Trashmaster-GTAO-front.png|A heist Trashmaster in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Blow Fish - Claude has to destroy the Triad's Fish Factory with a Trashmaster rigged with a bomb from 8-Ball Autos, under Toni's orders. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Trash Dash - a side mission where the player have to pick up Dumpsters and bringing it back to the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Taking in the Trash - Niko, along with Luca and his crew are sent to pick up the Diamonds hidden in the garbage with a Trashmaster. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Trash Truck - Michael, Trevor or Franklin have to steal a Trashmaster as a setup for a heist. *Blitz Play - The same Trashmaster from the mission Trash Truck is featured in the heist mission, used as the blockade vehicle. Grand Theft Auto Online *Trash Talk - Martin Madrazo sends the player to destroy various Trashmasters in the mission. *Series A - Trash Truck - Trevor sends the player to pick up trash bags with molly pills using a Trashmaster. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Occasionally spawns in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Rarely spawns in Portland and on the Callahan Bridge. *More common when another Trashmaster is already driving around, for example in a Vigilante mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Frequently spawns in Viceport. *Parked in the junk yard in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be seen driving around near airports and docks throughout the state. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked in the Harwood junk yard, also spawns within the Harwood district. *Parked in the Carson General Hospital parking lot in Rockford, Staunton Island. *Parked in the Francis International Airport car park in Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked in the junkyard in Little Haiti *Obtainable through Cheat Codes *Commonly spawns around Viceport at night. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Found parked in the trash department's main base under an overpass in Fishmarket South, near Pier 45. * Plenty spawn parked in a depot by Pier 45. * Many spawn around Liberty City at night. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Obtainable during the Trash Truck mission. * Two frequently spawn in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near Franklin's hangar, along with a Dozer and a Blazer. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination ** , RB, , RB, , , RB, LB, , (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , (PS3) Grand Theft Auto Online * Rarely seen driving around the Cypress Flats area. * Can be placed in Deathmatch creators. * The second variant of the vehicle cannot be obtained in normal gameplay, however, it can be used by setting the team respawn vehicle to the second Trashmaster on the list in a GTA Capture, in the Creator. Trivia General * The Trashmaster plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** GTA San Andreas: K-DST. ** GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. * A GTA III style Trashmaster appears in Rockstar North's Manhunt 2. It is very similar to its GTA III counterpart, down to nearly identical textures. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition of the truck is unusual in that its door will not be closed when the player exits the truck on a flat surface; the player must disembark onto a surface more elevated than that where the truck is in order to close the door. This peculiarity is also seen on other vehicles with high driver compartments, such as the Dumper in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Trashmaster's compactor can be operated by pressing the sprint button. This comes into play during the mission Taking in the Trash; the men Niko is working with will only throw the bags into the truck when the rear lid is open. However, it can not be opened after or before the mission and will only stop the truck. *The Trashmaster is usually scheduled to roam Liberty City picking up trash on Tuesdays & Fridays. *The Trashmaster's front turning lights will not light up. However, only the light reflection on the ground is visible. This is most likely a minor cosmetic glitch. *It is not possible to carry four people using the Trashmaster, even though it can be seen with two LSD workers on the back. **These workers are also immune to any crashes as long as they do not start leaving the truck. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The livery on both sides of the truck shows a cartoon, with the left livery saying "Little Pricks" and the right saying "Butt Lovers", further showing Rockstar's crude humor. *The second variant, along with the Lost Slamvan and the second variant of the Barracks are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. Navigation }} de:Trashmaster es:Trashmaster fr:Trashmaster pl:Śmieciarka pt:Trashmaster sv:Trashmaster ru:Trashmaster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Service Vehicle Class